26 Letters
by yellowlightning
Summary: JONAS LA: An attempt of 26 chapters for every letter of the alphabet featuring Nick Lucas and Macy Misa with appearances from Joe Lucas, Stella Malone, and Kevin Lucas. (REPOSTED) Chapter 1 - A is for Apple!


_A few years ago, I started this 26 Letters story. I really enjoyed writing at that time. Unfortunately someone reported the story claiming I was writing about REAL people although I always made sure the characters took their stage names from the Disney Show JONAS. Anyways, in having the story removed I lost three of my favorite chapters (F, G, H) and I basically lost any desire or inspiration to continue but despite the show being long over and fan base probably have died down-I felt the need to repost this. I'm an avid reader on this site and I appreciate dearly certain stories..possibly this story has a reader who enjoys it. So this is for YOU._

_And for those who are looking to find fault so you can report me, out of courtesy can you please PM me and tell me where I made a mix up on names so that I can fix it? I'm sincerely writing this based off of the characters from Disney's JONAS LA._

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the cast of Disney's JONAS (JONAS LA).

**Author's Note: ** A friend once told me about apples providing more energy than a cup of coffee. I looked it up to verify but it seems to depend. So for the sake of this story, I'll say it does.

**A for APPLE**

Nick rubbed his eyes with his right hand while attempting to suppress a yawn. He made a mental note to never finish a song and study for a final on the same night again. Ignoring his brothers rants of a possible movie night, Nick opened his locker and stuck his head inside in hopes of catching a few winks of sleep before the bell rang. The voices of his brothers faded into the background before Nick heard his name pull him out of his daze.

"Morning Nick," chirped a voice from behind his locker door.

Willing his body away from the much needed sleep, Nick turned meeting the gaze of Macy. "Hey," Nick sheepishly greeted. Stella who stood a few feet behind her best friend simply waved, in which Nick returned with a nod.

His gaze returned to Macy whose attention was now on his brothers. Apparently the possible movie night turned into a definite one. Joe, Kevin, and Stella were now caught up in an argument on which movie they were going to watch while Macy listened in amusement.

Nick watched as a smile graced the lips of the athletic brunette. Stifling a laugh at the attempt Kevin made on winning Stella on his side by suggesting a romantic comedy Macy pulled out a red apple from her backpack.

"Trying to keep the doctor away, Mace?" Nick teased, stealing her attention away from Joe who was now trying to convince Stella that watching the latest horror film was the new sensation in school.

Macy, who just took a bite from the juicy fruit, tilted her head slightly to the left in a bit of confusion. "Hm?" Macy managed to respond as she quietly munched.

"You've been eating an apple every morning this entire week," Nick pointed out, the ever so observant one of the three.

"Oh," Macy replied with a small smile, her cheeks tinting light pink. "With practice and sports, not to mention working at the thrift shop and studying, I haven't been getting enough sleep. Usually a cup of coffee is enough to get me through the day but coach suggested i eat an apple instead."

"An apple?" Nick repeated, as he raised an eyebrow.

"It has more caffeine than coffee and is a lot healthier obviously," Macy explained as Nick nodded. From being three points shy of a genius, this bit of information was new to him. "Although, I must admit I do miss coffee."

Nick smirked at her confession. Just before he could comment on his own love of coffee, Nick felt a yawn escape him and the lack of sleep seemed to slip back into his system. He forgot to grab a cup of coffee before leaving the house.

"Long night?" questioned Macy, eye brows raised.

"Yeah, but I did manage to finish the last song for the new album and hopefully I'll ace that history exam later," Nick yawned once again. He gave her another sleepy grin.

Before Macy could reply, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. "So you two are in, right?" Joe interrupted his arms draped over Macy and Nick.

"In what?" Nick asked in a bit of confusion. Normally he would have been able to follow both conversations.

"Movie night!" Kevin jumped in as Joe released his hold on the two. Nick nearly forgot about the talk about movie night. "It is going to be awesome!"

"A triple feature," Stella explained with a smile. "It was the only way we could agree."

"Horror, comedy, and romance," continued Kevin, their words flowing right after one another.

"So you two are in, right?" Joe exclaimed as he stared at Macy and Nick.

Nick could barely register every word the three of them were saying. At the very moment his brothers had mentioned a movie night, he was already finding a way to turn them down. He already made a promise to his bed once he woke up this morning that he would be sleeping early tonight. Perhaps he could stay up for one movie but three was pushing it. But before he could decline, Macy spoke up.

"Well, I have practice afterschool and then I promised my mom I would help her close the shop, but if you guys don't mind starting at seven I'm down," Macy replied with a smile. She was never one to turn down friends.

"Awesome! Seven is perfect," said Joe as he turned to his younger brother.

"What about you Nick?" Stella asked, everyone now had their attention on him.

Nick met the hopeful gazes of his brothers and then Stella. As he opened his mouth to say 'no' his eyes locked on Macy as she took another bite of her apple. Remembering what she said about her own sleepless nights he decided that if she could fight sleep to spend time with friends than he could too. "Yeah, I'm in" Nick said with a weak smile and shrug of his shoulders.

"Great!" Kevin nearly shouted, just as the bell rang.

The sound of locker doors shutting close and the shuffling of students filled the hallway. Nick mentally calculated the possible time he would have to take a power nap before movie night officially began, as last minute plans were confirmed amongst the other four teenagers. Nick felt himself yawn once again when he realized it was time to head off to class.

"Hey Nick," Macy called out and before he could even process what was happening, his body reacted. In the palm of his hands he caught the partially eaten apple. "If you don't mind a bitten apple, I think you need it more than I do."

"Macy, I—"Nick stammered a bit speechless. His gaze pulled away from the apple and met a wide smile. Before he could protest or even thank her, she was shouting a 'good luck in history' over her shoulder as she rushed to catch up with Stella.

Looking back down at the red apple in his hand, Nick rubbed it against his shirt before biting into it. With a small smile, Nick mentally decided that movie night was beginning to look a lot more promising.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be posting Chapter 2 - B within the next week.

Please review, but please no flames. Thank You!


End file.
